The Boundary of Destruction
by Lord of Fire and Ice
Summary: A sweet couple live their lives in peace and joy until one day everything starts crashing down around them.
1. A day of surprise

So, this is the first chapter of my second Fan fiction. Another Hetalia based fic. Thanks to MadOwlNekoCat for the name, appearance and personality of Emil's Girlfriend

Disclaimer: Hetalia-Axis Powers belongs in no way to me, Hetalia and all included characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Reykjavík, 23****rd**** of August 2015, 07:37:21 UTC**

The morning arose with a typical glow of the northern sun, the sky ablaze with a burning red colour. Emil sat on the edge of his bed, looking out of the window at the sunrise, something he loved about Iceland at this time of year, it was always so beautiful and it lit the first layers of snow on the grass outside with a warm, golden glow. He stood up slowly, the bed creaking as the weight was lifted off of it. He made towards the door and walked out onto the landing. Stepping carefully and slowly down the stairs he arrived in the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, before opening another cupboard and thinking long and hard over what cereal he would choose. After a minutes thought he reached out, plucking the box of cornflakes from the cupboard and opened the box and bag, the bag rustling as he did so, before pouring out a large helping. He carefully placed the box back in the cupboard, before plodding over to the fridge and removing a bottle of milk. He spun round the cap, which dropped off after a few spins, and poured the milk into his cereal.

After grabbing a spoon he dug into his breakfast, turning on the TV as he did so. At that moment his girlfriend, Izumi, came downstairs. "Hey babe, it's a nice morning isn't it?" He said quietly as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, it is, very beautiful, but then, it always is here. I'm glad you brought me to live here with you." Izumi smiled down on him, before sitting on the sofa next to him. Izumi had long black hair, slightly tanned skin and deep brown eyes. She was wearing a brown leather jacket with a dream catcher design on the back and jeans with a white tank top and a necklace with a crystal heart on it. Emil grabbed put down his empty bowl onto the coffee table, before grabbing her into a cuddle, felling her soft skin against his as their body heat mixed. He planted a quick kiss on her forehead and looked down on her, a beautiful girl, perfect for him, and he perfect for her.

**12:24:39 UTC**

Emil walked over to the oven, which was beeping, signalling the end of their meal cooking. He pressed the timer button to cancel the alarm, the button clicking firmly under his finger as he pressed it. He then spun round the dial to zero to turn off the oven. He grabbed oven gloves and opened the door to the oven, heat rushing out as he did. He pulled out the tray and took it over to the counter, placing it down on a cork matt and then closed the door on the oven again. He carefully dished up the Venison burgers and potato wedges onto the plates that Izumi had prepared for them. After this he picked up the two plates and walked into the dining room, setting one plate down in front of Izumi and one in front of himself before sitting and picking up his cutlery. He tucked in and Izumi did the same in front of him. As he bit down into his burger the flavours rushed into his mouth. After a mere 10 minutes they had both finished eating, at which point he placed the plates in the kitchen and they went to watch a movie in the living room, cuddling up nice and close.

**17:43:22 UTC**

He awoke suddenly; he and Izumi had fallen asleep on the sofa. At first he was unsure as to why he had awoken, but then he noticed it. The ground was shaking, it was gentle but was getting worse, after a few seconds the ground was shaking incredibly violently and the whole room looked like it had turned liquid. Izumi awoke and screamed at the shaking and the sight of the walls almost seeming to turn liquid. Emil quickly grabbed a hold of her and rushed into the dining room where they took shelter under the dining table.


	2. The news report

Well, here comes the second chapter of The Boundary of Destruction. If I hadn't been so ill over the weekend I would have got the second chapter of The Morning After up. But expect that very soon.

**London, 24****th**** of August 2015, 10:00:09 UTC**

BBC News at 10 o' clock, Reykjavík, the Capital of Iceland, has been hit by a magnitude 9.4 earthquake; the death toll as yet is unknown, at least three quarters of the city has been destroyed and has left many people trapped in collapsed buildings. It is unknown whether this earthquake could trigger an eruption in one of the major volcanoes in Iceland, our foreign affairs correspondent is on the scene to report. The TV was turned off, cutting off the report suddenly.

Arthur put down his cup of tea and bowl in shear horror at what he had just heard. That was almost equivalent to the largest earthquake ever recorded, and huge for Reykjavík, considering the largest earthquake in Iceland was only magnitude 6.6. No one had ever considered an earthquake this big. He walked over to the phone and picked it up, before dialing in a number for the USA, Alfred.

The phone dialled and he heard the ringing, before after half a minute Alfred picked up, it was very early over there. "Yo, dude, what's up, this better be good."

"Alfred, Iceland has just been hit by a huge earthquake."

"Oh", He went silent as he took a moment to comprehend what he had just heard.

**Reykjavík, 24****th**** of August 2015, 10:01:24 UTC**

Emil Groaned as he awoke, he hadn't remembered going to sleep and it was very dark, even for August. Then he noticed some rays of sunlight seeping through, _wait, what's that. Oh, that's rubble, shit, I remember, we got hit by an earthquake. _The thought as he realised sickened him and his next thought was how Izumi was, whether she was alright. He tried to move, but he couldn't, then he realised the pain coming from his right arm, it was trapped. He moved his left arm across in the dim light he had, and pushed at whatever was on top of his arm, he felt it give way after a few hard pushes and he could move his arm freely once more. He rolled over and pushed himself up slightly, but he couldn't get up because of the rubble, being suspended by the steel frame which had buckled enough to stop a mere metre above him, that was lucky. He heard men shouting, "Over here, I'm trapped under this rubble, I don't know where my Girlfriend is." Emil called out to the men. Slowly they pulled away the debris and light came pouring in.

He clambered his way out as an opening appeared, grabbing the hand of one of the emergency workers. Without speaking he got to work helping them clear the debris to find his girlfriend. He lifted up piece after piece in shear anger thinking to himself _She better not have been killed, if she has I am gonna be so angry at them for not getting here sooner. _As piece after piece of rubble and debris was lifted away he finally saw her arm, he lifted up the large piece of the table that was on top of her body to reveal her lying there. She looked ok, until he saw the piece of steel framework protruding through her lower torso. "SHIT, SHIT! QUICK, WE NEED TO GET HER TO A HOSPITAL". Those that were there helping ran over as quickly as they could, one knelt down beside her head and checked her pulse, her heart was still beating and she was still breathing, maybe they could save her.

**10:10:34 UTC**

After a short five minutes an ambulance arrived, they lifted Izumi onto a stretcher, still pressing on the wound to stop the bleeding as much as they can, as soon as they had taken her off of the steel frame she would start bleeding so they had to put pressure on the wound to stop bleeding as much as possible. It was a ten minute drive to the hospital having to navigate the destruction. Fortunately, the hospital had been built to withstand this very eventuality, as the government knew it would be needed. The ambulance pulled up and they rushed out the back, Emil running alongside the stretcher as far as he could, before they turned into emergency surgery, where he could not follow. He went to sit down in the waiting room and all he could do was wait and hope that she would survive.

**12:03:57 UTC**

"Mr Steilsson, Izumi is out of surgery and in intensive care, please follow me." The voice of a young nurse called. He almost ran along behind her in the rush to see Izumi and make sure she was alright. When he walked in she was awake but clearly in a bad condition. "Hey, are you alright, please say you'll live." He whispered to her, close to tears at the sight of his girlfriend in such a bad state. Izumi whispered back, "I don't know, I'll try my best, but I don't know if I can make it through this." A broken and injured voice into his ear. "Whatever happens, I will stay by your side until the end."


End file.
